In a gas turbine, a filter house system may be arranged upstream of the compressor in order to remove particles (e.g., dust) from air which enters the compressor. As particles are removed from the air, the particles accumulate on the surface of a filter. Over time, filters may become clogged which increases a system pressure drop thereby leading to decreases in gas turbine efficiency. A pulse operation may be used to provide a blast of compressed air to create a shockwave inside of the filter cartridge to blow/shake accumulated dust off of the filters, as illustrated in FIG. 6. Once the dust reaches the bottom of the filter house system, it can be removed. However, referring to FIG. 7, dislodged dust 300 radiates outwardly and is subject to gravity and airflow forces. Some dust may fall or be pulled back onto the same filter it was just dislodged from and some dust may fall onto upper and/or lower filters.